Dennis Nedry
Jurassic Park (novel) Jurassic Park: The Game (posthumously) |portrayed = Wayne Knight |role = Computer Programmer |status = Deceased }} Dennis T. Nedry was a computer programmer at Jurassic Park. Due to his financial problems and low salary, he accepted an offer from Biosyn to smuggle dinosaur embryos off the island. His last name is an anagram of nerdy. He is the only character in the film series to be killed by a Dilophosaurus. He coincidentally did not know a lot about dinosaurs, nor what InGen was planning on Jurassic Park. He was directly responsible for the events that happened in both the novel and feature film. He also appears in Mr. DNA's tour as someone who can "steal" the DNA from the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park: Paint and Activity Center. Jurassic Park ]] Nedry appears in both the novel and the movie, in the same role and performing much of the same actions. An employee of Biosyn, Lewis Dodgson, hired him to steal embryos from Jurassic Park while on Isla Nublar, so that Biosyn could clone its own dinosaurs and catch up on InGen's 20 years of research (in the movie, it was 10 years of research). Dodgson met with Nedry in San Jose, Costa Rica to discuss the arrangement and give him the equipment to complete his task: a can of shaving cream with a secret compartment that could hold 15 species of dinosaurs. Using his skills, he engineered a series of computer errors to get him past security and to cover up his tracks. Unfortunately, he shut down all the electric fences in the process, except those keeping the Velociraptors inside their pen, throwing the park into chaos and causing the deaths of much of the Jurassic Park staff, ironically including himself. Due to a tropical storm, he crashed his gas-powered Jeep and while trying to sort the problem out, was confronted by one of the dinosaurs he had released: a young Dilophosaurus. He anxiously tried to get away from the seemingly harmless dinosaur, but it soon afterward revealed its true colors by getting aggressive and spitting venom at him twice, hitting him in the eyes and blinding him. The small carnivore then attacked Dennis and devoured him. The shaving cream container was lost during the scuffle. The Lost World Dennis Nedry was mentioned in the novel and in one deleted scene of the film adaptation. Jurassic Park: Trespasser Some of Dennis's background is revealed in Trespasser through Hammond's Memoirs. Hammond apparently found him in Cambridge, Massachusetts (Which is also stated in the novel). His compensation for working in exile on Site B was computer time, and money. He apparently left a Medival Mace on Site B in the InGen Labs which Anne can use as a powerful Melee weapon. Jurassic Park: The Game Nedry's failure to bring the embryos to the dock resulted in Nima and Miles (two employees of Biosyn) being sent into the island to retrieve them. Nedry makes a short cameo appearance in the game, in which his partially devoured corpse is found still sitting in his Jeep. Death Film In the less gruesome of the two versions, Nedry's death in the film is shown as he gets scared of a Dilophosaurus. But the dinosaur spits on his chest, then his eyes. Nedry tries and fails to get back into his car, but when he finally does (The rain apparently washing away the venom as Dennis Nedry can be seen opening his eyes again after it is out of his face), the Dilophosaurus is also in the car, and he savages Nedry as the Jeep shakes. He screams as the dinosaur feeds on him. Novel The following is a direct excerpt from the novel: The dinosaur stared at him and then snapped its head in a single swift motion. Nedry felt something smack wetly against his chest. He looked down and saw a dripping glob of foam on his rain-soaked shirt. He touched it curiously, not comprehending. . . . It was spit. The dinosaur had spit on him. It was creepy, he thought. He looked back at the dinosaur and saw the head snap again, and immediately felt another wet smack against his neck, just above the shirt collar. He wiped it away with his hand. Jesus, it was disgusting. But the skin of his neck was already starting to tingle and burn. And his hand was tingling, too. It was almost like he had been touched with acid. Nedry opened the car door, glancing back at the dinosaur to make sure it wasn't going to attack, and felt a sudden, excruciating pain in his eyes, stabbing like spikes into the back of his skull, and he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped with the intensity of it and threw up his hands to cover his eyes and felt the slippery foam trickling down both sides of his nose. Spit. The dinosaur had spit in his eyes. Even as he realized it, the pain overwhelmed him, and he dropped to his knees, disoriented, wheezing. He collapsed onto his side, his cheek pressed to the wet ground, his breath coming in thin whistles through the constant, ever-screaming pain that caused flashing spots of light to appear behind his tightly shut eyelids. The earth shook beneath him and Nedry knew the dinosaur was moving, he could hear its soft hooting cry, and despite the pain he forced his eyes open and still he saw nothing but flashing spots against black. Slowly the realization came to him. He was blind! The hooting was louder as Nedry scrambled to his feet and staggered back against the side panel of the car, as a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over him. The dinosaur was close now, he could feel it coming close, he was dimly aware of its snorting breath. But he couldn't see. He couldn't see anything, and his terror was extreme. He stretched out his hands, waving them wildly in the air to ward off the attack he knew was coming. And then there was a new, searing pain, like a fiery knife in his belly, and Nedry stumbled, reaching blindly down to touch the ragged edge of his shirt, and then a thick, slippery mass that was surprisingly warm, and with horror he suddenly knew he was holding his own intestines in his hands. The dinosaur had torn him open. His guts had fallen out. Nedry fell to the ground and landed on something scaly and cold, it was the animal's foot, and then there was new pain on both sides of his head. The pain grew worse, and as he was lifted to his feet he knew the dinosaur had his head in its jaws, and the horror of that realization was followed by a final wish, that it would all be ended soon. Nedry's body is later found by Muldoon and Gennaro, with Muldoon remarking "They blinded him, then ripped him down the middle. Not a nice way to go. Maybe there's justice in this world after all." His remains were presumed to be destroyed due to the napalm bombing by the Costa Rican Air Force. Jurassic Park-inspired games *Nedry gives players advices in the Jurassic Park (SNES game), though they are deliberate lies. *In Jurassic Park Interactive, the player's objective was to complete mini-games programmed by Nedry. *In Jurassic Park: The Game, Nedry's body can be seen. *Jurassic Park: Trespasser provides indepth detail on Nedry's backround. |} Gallery File:Dead_Nedry01.jpg|Nedry's body in Jurassic Park: The Game. File:Dead_Nedry02.jpg|Nedry's body in Jurassic Park: The Game. Nedry death.png|Nedry's Nearing Death 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.PNG|Dennis Nedry meets his match. YouDidn'tSayTheMagicWord.gif|You did'nt say the magic word! nedry in music vid.png|Nedry as he appeared in claymotion shutting off the power Notes *In Jurassic Park: The Ride at Universal Studios Hollywood, you can see in one setting the shaving cream can that held the 15 dinosaur DNA embryos. *Nedry was going to be paid $1.5 million by Dodgson to steal the embryos, but according to Dr. Wu, the embryos were worth $2 million at the very least. *He was devoured by the Dilophosaurus Nedry, Dennis Nedry, Dennis Nedry, Dennis Nedry, Dennis Nedry, Dennis Category:Biosyn employees Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:1990 Category:1993 Category:2011 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Toy Line Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages Category:Comic book characters Category:Toy Line Category:Dinosaur Victim